gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Kurt Relationship
The Kurt-Blaine Relationship, also known by the portmanteau "Klaine", is the friendship and possible romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson from Season 2. Overview Blaine and Kurt first met in Never Been Kissed when Kurt spies on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Rumors speculate that Blaine and Kurt will kiss and/or become boyfriends later on in the season. Blaine is an openly gay student (and the first openly gay male that Kurt meets) from Dalton Academy who becomes a mentor to Kurt. Episodes Featuring the Relationship Never Been Kissed Blaine is sympathetic to Kurt's bullying situation, and confides that he used to be at a school where the teachers did nothing to prevent the bullying that happened to him, and ultimately transferred to Dalton Academy. Blaine confesses he regrets 'running away,' and encourages Kurt to make a stand against those who try to hurt him and not give up as he did. Kurt really appreciates Blaine's reaching out to him, and it is shown that Blaine texts him with the note 'courage.' When Kurt follows his advise and confronts his bully, Dave Karofsky, Kurt discovers that Dave is closeted gay when the bully kissed him. Shocked, Kurt asks for Blaine's help in confronting Dave, but Dave instead threatens both of them. Kurt is rapidly becoming infatuated with Blaine or is just admiring him deeply, as proven by the framed picture of Blaine he has in his locker, with the word "CÔURAGÉ" beneath it. Despite the rivalry between their respective Glee clubs, they seem to be becoming fast friends, with Blaine acting as a mentor. The Substitute In The Substitute, Kurt and Blaine's friendship has developed to the point where they spend quite a great deal of time together discussing gay culture and gay rights. This unfortunately has resulted in Kurt inadvertently alienating himself from his friend Mercedes Jones. Kurt explains to Mercedes that while he's not sure what will or could happen between himself and Blaine, that he doesn't want to lose the friendship that he and Blaine have started and while he hasn't stated it explictly, he's implied that he is hopeful that something more could come from him. Special Education In Special Education, Blaine and Kurt's relationship is seen from within the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy. Kurt feels awkward after having an idea shot down by the Warblers' council, and Blaine cheers him up by letting him audition for a solo for Sectionals. Unfortunately, Kurt does not make the cut since he seemingly tried too hard. Blaine reminds him the Academy is about fitting in; hence the uniforms. Kurt ends up confiding in Rachel Berry that his panache isn't exactly wanted by the Dalton boys, which implies a tension between Kurt and Blaine. But during their Sectionals performance of Hey, Soul Sister, Blaine is very clearly singing some key parts of the song to Kurt, another possible sign of his romantic interest in the younger boy. Kurt texts Blaine worriedly when he thinks the Warblers' bird, Pavarotti is dying, but Blaine informs him that its only molting and goes into a spiel about the bird's life cycle that can be taken as a metaphor for Kurt's assimilation into Dalton Academy. Blaine characteristically stays very near Kurt in all their scenes together, and Kurt seems relieved when he realizes he's pleasing Blaine. A Very Glee Christmas In A Very Glee Christmas , Blaine seeks out Kurt to help him practice Baby, It's Cold Outside, which he has to sing for a fundraiser. Incidentally, it's a duet usually performed by two members of the opposite sex, which Kurt notes. As they sing and dance around the Dalton Academy senior commons, they act out the suggestive lyrics, although the verse about 'delicious lips' was left out of the episode. When the song ends, Blaine assures Kurt that he sung it better than the girl probably would. Blaine leaves and Kurt confides in Mr. Schuester that he's in love with Blaine, but they're still just friends. Silly Love Songs In Silly Love Songs, Blaine announces his intention to sing a love song to his crush. Kurt believes that Blaine has feelings for him, so is disappointed when his crush transpires to be Jeremiah, the assistant manager at a local Gap store. The Dalton Academy Warblers accompany Blaine as he serenades Jeremiah with Robin Thick's "When I Get You Alone". Jeremiah is subsequently fired and rebuffs Blaine. Kurt confesses his feelings to Blaine, who tells Kurt that he cares for him but is terrible at romance, and does not want to risk damaging their friendship. However, Kurt does say "it's just like When Harry Met Sally," and Blaine says "Don't they get together in the end?," so there is some forshadowing that Kurt and Blaine might get together. Blame It On The Alcohol In Blame It On The Alcohol, Kurt and Blaine go to Rachel's party at her house with all the other kids in New Directions. While there, Blaine gets drunk but Kurt stays sober because he's still "trying to impress Blaine". Later that night, everyone plays Spin the Bottle and Blaine and Rachel end up kissing. After that, they sing a duet of Don't You Want Me on the small stage in Rachel's basement. Kurt is noticeably disturbed by this but doesn't say anything. The next morning, Burt walks into Kurt's room and Blaine is in his bed with a hangover. This noticeably shocks Burt and he awkwardly leaves. Later in the episode, Kurt and Blaine are at the coffee shop that they're always at and they're talking about Rachel's party and how Blaine kissed Rachel. Right at that moment, Rachel calls Blaine and asks him out on a date. Shocked at first, Blaine ends of saying yes, which confuses Kurt. Blaine says that it's great that Kurt is completely sure of who he is (that he's gay), but "some of us aren't as lucky" meaning that he doesn't know if he's completely gay or not. Kurt gets angry that Blaine would think he is bisexual and Blaine says that Kurt is treating him similarly to how Karofsky treated Kurt. After their argument, Blaine leaves. Later, Kurt and Burt talk about Blaine and Rachel and Blaine's ideas of thinking he's bisexual. Burt asks Kurt not to sleep with "a guy that might be gay" again without asking him first. Kurt apologizes reluctantly and says he won't do it again. While Kurt is helping Rachel clean up the mess in her basement from the party, they talk about Blaine and Rachel's date and she says it was "wonderful", but Kurt assures her that her and Blaine will never have chemistry because Blaine is gay. She bets him that she can kiss Blaine sober and for there to still be a spark. At the end of the episode, Kurt and Rachel are waiting for Blaine at the coffee shop and once Blaine arrives, Rachel rushes up to him, and before he can barely greet her, she kisses him on the lips. Blaine pauses for while before nodding his head and saying, "Yup, I'm gay. 100% gay." much to Kurt's delight. (It is assumed that Kurt and Blaine made up from their little fight earlier in the episode.) Sexy In this episode, Kurt explains to Blaine that he knows nothing about sex and that he feels more like... romance. Blaine tries to explain to him about sex but Kurt denies to. Blaine gets to Burt while he's at work asking if he needed help. He gets him a carburetor (or whatever that was) to Burt as he requested. Burt asks him how did he know what it looked like and Blaine explains that two summers ago he and his father built a car and that "his father tried to get his hands dirty for making him straight". Blaine then tries that Burt talks to Kurt about sex as it might get too late. A while later, Burt appears at Kurt with "the talk" and pamphlets about sex. Duets *﻿'Baby, It's Cold Outside' by Frank Loesser in the Season 2 episode A Very Glee Christmas *﻿'Animal' by Neon Trees in the Season 2 episode Sexy *'Candles '''by ''Hey Monday in the Season 2 episode of Original Song Other songs featuring Blaine *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry in the Season 2 episode Never Been Kissed *[[Hey, Soul Sister|'Hey, Soul Sister']] by Train in the Season 2 episode Special Education *[[Bills, Bills, Bills|'Bills Bills Bills']] by Destiny's Child in Season 2 episode The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke in Season 2 episode Silly Love Songs *'Silly Love Songs 'by ''Paul McCartney ''in Season 2 episode Silly Love Songs 220913 512x288 generated.jpg|Kurt and Blaine It's Cold Outside 565.jpg 6786.jpg 8768.jpg 16m0tv6.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee210 290.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg|Baby It's Cold Outside 456.jpg|Silly Love Songs - Klaine Klaine.jpg Tumblr lcr95oXN9y1qzvjz9o1 500.jpg|Most meaningful and powerful couple on Glee! :) <3 tumblr_lh5823or2U1qb8p29o1_500.png|Klaine coffee scene~ tumblr_lh8wrd1pfV1qb3l6zo1_500.png|Klaine Klaine Klaine~ <3 tumblr_lh1iz4WNTb1qfnn7co1_500.png|Kurt no likey Gap-guy~ :P tumblr_lhjypnqogx1qeiqf3.png|They're . . . I dunno, perfect. <3 tumblr_lhn89vJxgC1qci7ofo1_500.gif|I kinda wanna be more than friends~ ;) tumblr_lhnak9Mpkb1qhgy9ko1_r1_500.png|<3 <3 <3 BAKH.jpg|AWWW :) Category:Relationships Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Characters Category:Kurt Hummel Category:LGBT Characters Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Dalton Academy Students